


home is wherever i'm with you

by prettyoddity



Series: intertwined. [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Idol Verse, rated t for certain minor... Implications, really just gross couple shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyoddity/pseuds/prettyoddity
Summary: Soonyoung comes home from a business trip to a seemingly cozy arrangement of blankets (if it weren't for a certainsomeonehogging them all), two boxes of pizza (with a bonus of a certainsomeone's uneaten crusts), and a tearjerking animated movie (with a certainsomeonesurprisingly sniffling beside him)— but Soonyoung figures that the best part of coming home was always the certain someone himself. Jihoon would always be, no matter what.





	home is wherever i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> title is from home by edward sharpe and the magnetic zeroes (a song i have really REALLY only vaguely heard but . an idea title is An Idea Title)
> 
> contains minor spoilers from pixar's coco Whoops
> 
> enjoy reading ♡
> 
> part 2 of the intertwined series.

     A few moments after he had pressed the doorbell to their apartment, the door opens, and Soonyoung is finally reunited with the only person he's been thinking about while he'd been gone to work for the past three weeks.

     Jihoon looks up at him, rather confused. "I thought you were the pizza guy."  
"Well, I'm _your_ guy," Soonyoung smiles brightly. "Wait, you ordered pizza?"  
Jihoon chuckles. "You could have always just unlocked the door yourself."  
"And let myself in?" Soonyoung asks. "Come here now, don't be shy," he says a little teasingly, putting his briefcase down to open his arms.

Jihoon looks down at his feet upon seeing him do so, contemplating for a few seconds, before hugging him all of a sudden. Soonyoung nearly stumbles backwards, but he wraps his arms around Jihoon as well.

     "You missed me, didn't you?"  
"Shut up," Jihoon mumbles against his shoulder. "I bet you missed me even more, you loser."  
And that makes Soonyoung laugh. He really did. Just hearing Jihoon's endearments like 'loser' and 'idiot' and 'dork,' and the like, were enough to hit home. "Mm. You've been okay back here, right?"  
"Yeah," Jihoon replies. "Of course. You call me every day."  
"Just making sure," Soonyoung says, a smile unconsciously on his lips. "So, are you just going to hug me here in front of our doorway for everyone to see or are we going inside?" he jokes.

     "I hate you sometimes," Jihoon says, letting go. "Whatever, let's go."  
"You love me."  
"Keep telling yourself that," Jihoon says, though he's helping Soonyoung with his stuff as the said boy takes off his coat and shoes.

     "Hm, let me guess," Soonyoung starts, once all his things are placed back in their shared bedroom. "Of course, you know I would come back today— so, you ordered pizza! Am I right or am I right, Ji?"  
Jihoon shakes his head, arms crossed as he walks to the living room. "You know, Soonyoung, you won't get anywhere with that attitude."  
"What are you saying? I've already reached my destination a long time ago: Lee Jihoon's Heart!" he exclaims, sitting down next to him on the sofa.

     Jihoon doesn't look at him, burying himself under the blankets he's laid out, and the taller boy can already sense that he's getting flustered. "Yah, Soonyoung, I'm being sweet to you for once. Let me live."  
"Ah, okay, okay, I'll stop." he smiles, ruffling Jihoon's hair and wriggling in next to him under the blankets (their sofa is L-shaped). "I'm sorry. Even if you're already always sweet to me, I was wondering if I could maybe make it up to you?"

Jihoon looks up at him expectantly, expression softening when Soonyoung gently cups his face, looking into his eyes before pressing their foreheads together. Eyes both closed, they lean in— closer, closer— and they both feel their hearts race, and it's a nice feeling, because they're finally together again, and the same old swarm of fuzz and butterflies and everything cliché fluttering inside their stomachs is still there, and—

—But the doorbell rings and they both jump away from each other's faces.

Jihoon stares at him, both their faces equally burning— as if they haven't been dating for three years, wow. _Fuck the pizza guy_ , he thinks, as he pulls Soonyoung towards him, meeting their lips.

Soonyoung's eyes widen, letting out a yelp of surprise against the smaller boy's lips, who was also suddenly straddling him.

He kisses back heatedly, in hopes of mirroring Jihoon's firm kisses. Jihoon runs his hands through Soonyoung's hair, tugging soothingly at his scalp, and Soonyoung's hold on Jihoon's waist and the small of his back tighten, crumpling a bit of the fabric of his clothes, as he tries not to moan against his boyfriend's mouth— also remembering that, hello, there was a fucking person outside waiting for them to stop making out and just attend to the goddamn door.

     "W-Wait," Jihoon pants against his lips. "This isn't quite going according to plan."  
Soonyoung smiles coyly at him. "Of course it isn't, you give in too easily to me."  
"S-Shut up," the smaller boy replies, getting off him. "My plan now, then make-out and whatever the hell you want later, alright?"  
"Alright," Soonyoung pouts, but his eyes suddenly get a bright glint in them. "Wait, by 'whatever the hell I want,' does that mean we can use the toys?"  
"Soonyoung!" Jihoon cries out from in front of the door, looking scandalized, though the redness of his cheeks say otherwise. "Later, you pervert," he chides, shaking his head.

     "Okay!" he says, raising his hands in surrender. "I love you, babe."  
"...Love you too," Jihoon mumbles, before opening the door and talking to the pizza delivery person (turns out they were a girl), and Soonyoung helps him with the two boxes (literally smacking his ass right before, earning him an annoyed grunt from Jihoon), as Jihoon hands her the money. He pretends not to notice how the girl's brows are raised upon seeing their equally messy hair.

Soonyoung sits on the couch, already warming himself up under the covers, with a plate of pizza in his hands. Jihoon sets the TV up, talking about his 'plan,' and that he wanted them to watch a movie together.

     "Are we going to watch my favorite movie?"  
"No, we are _not_ watching Cars for the nth time," Jihoon says firmly, although there's definitely a tone of fondness in his voice. "But, it's a Pixar movie too, if that helps."  
Soonyoung beams at him excitedly, and Jihoon huddles into him as the movie starts and they eat their pizza.

The animated movie is set in Mexico, and it's about a young boy who loves to play music— but, the problem is, his family of shoemakers hates music, due to the history of their ancestors. So, the boy keeps his love for music secret, until one fateful night of The Day of the Dead, a traditional Mexican celebration wherein families honor and visit the graves of their loved ones who have passed away.

Through a particularly interesting scene a little early on into the movie, Soonyoung's concentration is disrupted when _someone_ pulls the blanket away from him.

     "Yah," Soonyoung calls, looking at him, gently tugging at the cloth. "Jihoonie."  
Jihoon shushes him, not even bothering to meet his gaze. "Be quiet, Soonie," he says, daring to hog more of the blanket to himself.

Soonyoung huffs loudly. "Ji."

The said boy's eyes don't leave the screen as he chews on his pizza.

     Soonyoung puts on his best pout and biggest puppy dog eyes. "Ji~"  
And when his boyfriend doesn't reply, or even spare a damn glance at him, he tries again. "Jihoonie."  
And again. "Babe."  
Again. "Baby~"  
This goes on for a little while. "Love of my life."  
"My best friend."  
"My most favorite person in the entire world."  
"...Yah, Lee Jihoon."

Soonyoung sighs, giving up, sinking into his seat dejectedly. He gazes down his boyfriend, who was snuggled cozily under two blankets with a contented look on his face. Soonyoung can't even be mad. He averts his attention back to the movie, chomping down his third slice of pizza.

The movie picks up, and the two find themselves laughing and smiling over the fun parts. Jihoon even imitates some parts they sing in Spanish, and Soonyoung feels his heart overflow with adoration for him, wanting to pick him up and dance silly together along to the music, but he figures that he's fine just laying here with him.

The real story of the movie is finally unraveled, and Soonyoung, being Soonyoung, is shocked, to say the least.

     "I can't believe it."  
"It was predictable," Jihoon snorts. "Maybe you would see it coming if you were actually watching."  
"Hey!" the taller boy counters. "I'll have you know that I _am_ , in fact, watching," he says, but deep down... He does kind of agree. "But... You have to admit it, Ji— when your cutie of a boyfriend you had missed so much and had not seen for weeks, was finally next to you— could you yourself focus on solely the movie?"

Soonyoung snickers when his boyfriend doesn't reply, clearly focusing on the screen only to ignore him.

And he's suddenly immersed in the emotion of that very scene, the sad song making him feel sad. Beside him, he can hear Jihoon sniffling quietly, the movement of his hands visible through Soonyoung's peripheral vision.

     "Ji, are you... Are you _crying_?"  
"N-No! What makes you say that?" Jihoon protests, straightening up. "Stop being noisy."  
Soonyoung chuckles. "Alright, alright."

The movie soon nears its end, and Soonyoung finds the scene _really_ sad. His face is crumpled into a frown, hoping that it will end happily. The characters share a few deep and emotional lines of dialogue, and Soonyoung feels his eyes tear up, his nose feeling runny.

What distracts him, though, is the smaller boy wiping his eyes with the back of his hands, shaking his head.

"...Yah, Jihoonie, you're seriously crying?" he teases, but he pats Jihoon's back thoughtfully, combing through the dark strands of his hair.

     "W-What do you think, dumbass?"  
"Ey, don't cry," Soonyoung laughs, ruffling his hair. "Look, look, it's almost going to end. They're singing together. This is probably the best part!" he says brightly.

Jihoon looks back up, pouting at the screen, before his eyes tear up again.

     Soonyoung kind of panics. "Wah! W-Why are you doing that again?"  
"It's just really sad and heartwarming, okay!" Jihoon blurts out. "Quiet down. It's not every day you see _me_ cry, you crybaby."  
"Not to mention over an _animated movie_."  
"Shut up," he mumbles, as another song starts and the credits begin. "I... I liked the movie."  
"I loved it!" Soonyoung exclaims. "It seems you _loved_ it, too."  
Jihoon only nods, moving around and out of his comfy blankets. Soonyoung smiles, before saying, "Not as much as you love me, though."  
Jihoon laughs. "Yeah?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Well, if I seem to love you that much, it means you can have these," Jihoon says, standing up to hand his plate of uneaten pizza crusts. "Of course, you love me too, so you can't refuse to eat 'em."  
Soonyoung only chuckles, taking the plate. "You're lucky I'm very much whipped for you," before biting off half of one crust.

     Jihoon turns off the TV, smiling sweetly at him, which is obviously supposed to come off mockingly. "Yeah, now I'm going to sleep. You go and clean up here."  
"Yah, no fair!" the taller boy says with bread in his mouth. "But I missed you _thi~s_ much!" he calls out, spreading his arms sideward, as wide as he can. "Don't you think your boyfriend deserves time to give and receive some nice and sweet _loving_?" he says, wiggling his eyebrows.

     "Maybe if he stopped being so pervy, he would," Jihoon accuses with a wag of his pointer finger, before walking off. "Good night, Soonyoung."  
"But it's six in the evening!"  
"Never too late nor early for a nap, you know," Jihoon calls from the hallway to their room. "Now stop pestering me and scurry along, peasant."  
Soonyoung laughs, immediately running up to him, holding him between his arms from behind. "No, no, you are not going anywhere, Mr. Lee."  
Jihoon struggles out of his grip, giggling slightly as Soonyoung pokes and jabs at his waist, blowing childishly into his ear. "S-Stop that!"  
"Never!" Soonyoung shouts, before giving him a big, sloppy kiss on the cheek.

     "Gross," Jihoon remarks, squirming away from his boyfriend's kissy faces. "You kiss like my aunts and my mom and literally all my relatives."  
"However, babe, you are very much incorrect," Soonyoung says. "And I believe you, of all people, would know how I kiss the best. It comes with experience, don't you think?" he continues, and Jihoon can pratically hear the smirk in his voice. "So, I'm taking that as a challenge."  
"Ooh, you're so scary, Kwon," Jihoon scoffs, before elbowing him lightly, which enables Jihoon to slip away from his grip easily. "Come catch me if you can."  
"Oh, you are _so_ on, Lee," Soonyoung snickers, before chasing Jihoon into their bedroom, their loud laughter echoing throughout the place.

He sure does love coming home to him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!!
> 
> AND i want to thank everyone so so much for the love you have given to my other fic (it's the 35k one, PROMO)
> 
> i know i know i'm procrastinating and i have another smol sweet drabble coming up and like 5 more WIPs so oops
> 
> (also i did NOT go thru this while posting lmao im in a bit of a hurry)
> 
> but i'll see yall again... Soon™


End file.
